


What Love Feels Like

by restrained_ubiquity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/restrained_ubiquity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d held her darkened, broken heart in his hands, had returned it to her in kind, had covered her hands with his as she pushed it back into her chest and held her tightly to him as she was overcome with the wave of what could only be described as love at its return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know most people like SwanQueen, and I'm not blind I see it too and I have more coming. But I can't help it I just love OutlawQueen so much!

** Pre-ramble **

Regina hadn’t intended to reveal it.  She didn’t want this man with the lion tattoo to know that they were destined, endgame, or that she had ran from him all those years ago.  She hadn’t meant for him to ever know so why now, sitting across from him on her living room floor, had she told him everything?  She needed him to know.  It was the only thing she could come up with.  He’d held her darkened, broken heart in his hands, had returned it to her in kind, had covered her hands with his as she pushed it back into her chest and held her tightly to him as she was overcome with the wave of what could only be described as love at its return.  And he was still here, still next to her, kissing her, wanting her.

* * *

 

She stayed back at the barn, assuring David, Emma and Gold that she just wanted to look around and make sure that the defeated Zelena hadn’t left any nasty surprises.  Robin stayed with her, of course, to watch her back as she poked around.  Regina was grateful for Emma’s intuition and silent nod as she steered their party quickly away, knowing Regina needed a moment and that Robin quite literally held her heart.  The moment they were alone the mood shifted.  Robin swore he could see the physical change in Regina as her defenses came down.  He took great pride in the fact that he was part of an exclusive group that got to see _Regina_.

“I believe this belongs to you, mi’lady.”  Robin carefully pulled Regina’s heart from his jacket.  He still couldn’t believe that she had entrusted him, a common thief she barely knew, with something so precious.  Robin knew of magic and power, but to actually hold the beating heart of the woman before him, to feel the delicate weight of it, to be able to see its darkness and its beauty, it was a feeling he couldn’t describe.  Power, yes: one gentle squeeze and the life before him would end.  It was a thought he couldn’t bear and suddenly he wanted to be rid of it, rid of the responsibility that it demanded.

“Thank you.”  Regina plucked it from his hand.  He continued to be surprised at her cavalier handling of such a precious object, but he was assured she knew better than anyone what her heart could take.

“I promised you that I would get it back, and I always keep my promises.”  He was touching her again, hands on her hip and in her hair.  He was always touching her and she relished in it.  She’d led a lifetime of forced love and false promises since her brief childhood romance with Daniel.  She’d forgotten the intimacy of a simple touch and sighed as his thumb traced her cheek. 

“That you do,” she leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his neck.   “But that’s _not_ what I wanted to thank you for.  I couldn’t have defeated Zelena without you.”

“You did that on your own,” Robin began to protest, but Regina silenced him with a forceful shake of her head.  Her fingers playing with the hairs at the back of his neck.

“No.  You believed in me.”  She looked down.  Still in his arms; her face still a breath from his, but she couldn’t meet his eyes and couldn’t let him see her this vulnerable, but more than that she didn’t know how to put it into words. 

Regina replayed the afternoon’s events in her head.  She kept trying to conjure the spell, to bring the light magic into her body that would save them all, but she couldn’t.  Zelena had her suspended in the air: she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe and she was terrified.  But then Robin had rescued her heart.  He’d taken Zelena’s brief moment of distraction and simply picked it up, never dropping his bow or Regina’s gaze.  And then it came: flooding through her body like it had always been there, white light materializing at her hands, sparking through her every nerve. Just as quickly as it began it was over. Zelena was powerless on the ground before her.  How do you explain to someone that their simple act saved your very soul?   _You look them in the eye_ , she decided.   “You always believe in me,” Regina whispered lifting her head to meet his eyes, letting him see the turmoil there, the fear that she would never be worthy of the love he bestowed upon her.   Regina brought her heart to her chest but Robin stopped her short of pushing it through.

“Does it hurt?” He wrapped his fingers around hers.  “Putting it back in?”

“A little.”  Regina shrugged as she felt the blush rising to her cheeks.  She was torn between wanting to shove her heart back into her chest and finally be able to fully appreciate everything that this man had brought into her life and paralyzing fear that she would run from it.  Again.  He rubbed his thumb across her lips before re-tangling his fingers in her hair.  She leaned into his touch.  This was safe, it was true.  Their eyes never wavered as she pushed her heart back into place.

Then it hit her. 

Regina gasped deeply and fell forward into Robin’s arms.  Her knees buckled and she gripped almost blindly at his jacket.  Robin lowered them to the floor, instantly terrified that the Witch had done something, cursed her heart somehow and she was about to die here in his arms.  “Regina!”  His voice was panicked.  She was limp against him, practically curled in his lap, yet clutching as his biceps.  “Regina, look at me!  Talk to me!” 

“I’m okay,” she whispered unsteadily after a few seconds that, to Robin, felt like an eternity.  “I’m okay,” slightly stronger this time and Robin felt his body relax just a little.  Regina pushed herself into a sitting position, remaining as close to Robin as humanly possible.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Worry me?  Regina, you terrified me!  I thought she had enchanted your heart; I thought that she had killed you!”  Now he was clutching at her, shaking her gently.  “I thought I’d lost you.”  There were tears in his voice and Regina’s newly returned heart broke slightly. 

“I wasn’t expecting it…  I’ve never…”  She trailed off and Robin searched her face for a clue as to what she was trying to say.  His hands returned to her hair and he pulled her even closer.  “I love you,” she finally managed, tears falling freely down her cheeks.  He swept them away first with his thumbs then with his lips.

“I know,” he told her as his lips dried her face with gentle kisses.  “I’ve known for some time.”  He kissed the smile spread across her face and felt her shudder against him.  He was again instantly concerned for her wellbeing as he tore himself away from her mouth.  Robin wanted nothing more than to get her out of this wretched place.  He got to his feet, pulling her with him.  She swayed slightly, but seemed no worse for wear.  “Are you sure you’re alright?”  He wrapped his arm securely around her waist, guiding her toward the barn door.  Regina turned into him and smiled the way that lit up her eyes and melted his heart.

“I’m better than alright,” she said leaning up to meet his lips.  “Do that again.”

  



	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of the scene in front of the couch. Forgive me, I don't know the episode name.

She is done running.  She promises herself over and over again until it becomes some internal mantra.  She will not run from this, from him.  It still terrifies her (anything so foreign would) but it’s a fear she can live with and perhaps more accurately, one she can’t live without.  Rage and pain were all she had, but as she had grown, as she had worked so desperately to let that part of her go, he had stepped right in to fill the void evil had left.

She tells him she saw him, part of him, all those years ago.  She tells him that he’s her soulmate and she doesn’t know why, but she can’t look away, can’t stop touching him.  She’s not normally good at this.  Being open and honest with anyone was never her strong suit not to mention that vulnerability was something the _Evil_ Queen could never afford.  It’s different with him.  Easy.  Even before, now that she remembers their missing year, they shared a certain intimacy.  Underneath all the garb and guise of the queen, he still saw her.

 And she let him.

 

He won’t let her run.  He tells her it’s all about timing and he truly believes that.  The man he was a lifetime ago was hardly worthy of this woman before him.  She tells him about the night she saw him, the lion tattooed man in a tavern, and he’s grateful for her indecision; grateful that she ran.  He can’t recall the night, nor the tavern.  They were all the same, those dark days after he lost Marion.  He was a sorry excuse for a man and an even worse father.  He would have pushed her away, or worse, taken her to a dirty room above a dirty bar and forgotten her by morning.

He’d been inexplicably drawn to her, both here and in the Forest.  She says they’re soulmates and maybe he believes it, but he knows it more than that.  He sees her: the pain, the regret, the playfulness she tries so hard to bury.  He lives for her smile: the real one that shows too many teeth and brings the lines at the corners of her eyes.  He thinks that each time he can coax it out he makes up for all his wasted years.

 

When he kisses her she opens her eyes because this feeling can’t be real.  He can’t still be here after seeing what life has done to her darkened heart.  He can’t still be running his fingers through her hair, up and down her back.  Gentle.  Tender.  When they skim up her thigh, her body goes rigid and she curses herself for it.  He stops instantly, but doesn’t remove his hand.  _Don’t run_ , her internal mantra starts again and he’s just looking at her, _at her,_ and moving nothing but the fingers that are never still in her hair.   _I never thought I’d have this_ , she tells him, because why stop now.  Fully clothed, she’s bare before him.  It’s a nakedness much more raw than physical nudity.  Her body has always been a tool; a means to an end, used but never cared for.

 

She’s never had this.  The confession hits him harder than he expected.  He thinks about Marion, his wife, the woman he truly loved and who loved him in return.  Tries to put something concrete to the moments they shared, but what other word is there than _love_?  It can’t be defined.  It just is.  Then he tries to imagine a life without that ambiguous and complicated word.

He holds her tighter, kisses her longer.  If it were as simple as ripping out his heart and handing it over he would do it without hesitation, but love is nothing so tangible.  He thinks he understands her better now.  How this powerful, beautiful creature could be tentative, insecure.  He shifts so that he’s beside her and pulls her to his chest.  What he had planned for the evening can wait.

She curls against him, grateful that he slowed down.  Her body is on fire, but she doesn’t know if her newly returned heart can take much more.    “I’m sorry,” she whispers into his neck.  “It’s just—“

“—overwhelming,” he finishes for her and feels her nod against him.  “Regina, I’d be lying if I said I don’t want you, all of you.  Or that I haven’t wanted all of you for some time,” he sees the lines pulling at her eyes and the flush in her cheeks and lets his own grin spread.  “But this is good, really _really_ good,” he places a kiss on the top of her head.  “And it’s enough.”

“For now,” Regina muses.  Robin can’t see her face, but he can feel the devilish grin that it wears as Regina wraps her arms around his stomach and settles further in. _So this is what love feels like _, she thinks to herself. And as she drifts off to the steady beat of his heart, she knows she's not going anywhere.__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
